


Duke and Wilson

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Season of Love [26]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Thor x Reader
Series: Season of Love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619923
Kudos: 5





	Duke and Wilson

Just six months after they got engaged, Hope moved in with Donovan. They were truly starting their lives together. You promised her they were always welcome, and kept her room as it was. Calder was now a high school graduate, and at 18, more like his father than ever. He had decided that he did not want to go right off to college. He had announced that he wanted to spend a few years in Asgard, learning more about that part of him, and really getting to experience being an Asgardian. Thor beamed with pride, but it was bittersweet. In less than a year, two of his children were moving out. While it wasn’t permanent with Calder, and it was easy enough to visit both, it was still hard. 

Victoria was lounging on the couch, texting with her best friend, still upset over ‘losing’ her brother and sister. They had been her live in best friends, and now she was the only one left. You came in and gave her a sad smile. “Want to go see Calder this weekend?” You offered. “You have a three day weekend at school.” You reminded her. School had started the month before, and that seemed to make things worse for your youngest. 

She shrugged a shoulder. “Just gonna have to leave again.” She muttered. “No point.” She added, never looking away from her phone. “Besides, homecoming is Saturday. Me and the girls were all gonna go and sleep over at Nancy’s, remember?” 

“Ah, right. Forgot that was this weekend.” You admitted. You’d gotten so used to scheduling for so many people that things seemed to slip your mind now that it was just her. “Well, any requests for dinner?” You asked, wanting to at least try to cheer her up. 

After a moment she glanced at you. “Chinese or Thai?” She asked. 

Smiling, you nodded. “Sure thing.” You agreed, moving to leave her alone. Thor was at the tower, so you grabbed your cell phone and went out back to call him. When he answered, you let out a sigh. “I think Victoria is more lonely than she wants to admit.” You told him. “Sure, she has her friends, and homecoming is this weekend, but she hasn’t been herself since Hope and Calder left.” It broke your heart. “So, I asked what she’d like for dinner, hoping to at least make her happy for a bit. She requested Thai or Chinese.” You sat down on one of your patio chairs. 

* * *

Thor had excused himself to take your call, and listened, brows furrowed. “I’ll be sure to get something on my way home.” He agreed. “Perhaps we can have Hope and Donovan over for dinner one of these nights?” He suggested. “Do you think that would help?” 

“I honestly don’t know. I suggested going to Asgard and well, she pointed out there was no point because we would have to leave again.” You sighed. “I wish I knew what to do. She’s so used to having a full house. I am, too, but she’s lost her best friends.” He could hear the hurt in your voice. 

“We shall think of something, love.” He promised. “I’ll be leaving here soon, and home with dinner.” 

“Alright, I love you.” You smiled softly. At least that was a constant. 

“And I, you.” He replied, and you could just picture the smile on his face. 

* * *

It was two hours later, and no Thor. You were tempted to call him again. There was no reason it should have taken so long to get dinner, and get home. Getting up when you heard a knock at the door, you furrowed your brows when you saw Wanda. “Hey, what’s up?” You asked. 

She grinned, holding up the take out bags. “Girl time! You, me, and Vic.” She told you. “Tony stole Thor for a bit, and I heard him explaining things to Tony and Pepper. So, I offered to come enjoy some Thai food and spend some time with you guys.” 

Smiling, you let her in. “Thanks, Wanda.” You shut the door gently, thankful for her. “Hey, Victoria, we have company.” You called up the stairs. “I’m sure you’ll be happy.” 

A moment later, you heard her coming down the stairs. Wanda was in the dining room, getting out all the food. “Okay, I smell food, but didn’t dad bring it? I don’t see him as company.” She pointed out. When all you did was motion to the other room, she sighed and went towards the aroma. “Aunt Wanda!” She beamed, hugging her. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.” She gushed. 

Wanda instantly hugged her back. “Surprise!” She laughed. “So, I got your favorites. And I was hoping after we could do our nails?” She pulled back, looking at Victoria excitedly. 

“Yeah!” Victoria nodded, seeming more like her old self. At least for now.

* * *

You, Victoria, and Wanda were in the living room, nail polish and make up all around you. A movie played in the background, but it wasn’t getting much attention. Wanda was currently painting Victoria’s nails, getting an update on how her junior year was going so far. 

Hearing the door, you looked over to see two dogs, and your husband. They were wagging their tails, tongues hanging out. You couldn’t help but think they looked like what you pictured Thor would be like as a dog. A happy golden retriever. “Thor?” You asked, wondering what he was thinking. “Is this what you were doing these past few hours?” You raised an eyebrow. 

He looked very proud. “I felt that we could all use some animal companionship!” He said easily, crouching between the two dogs. “This one is Duke.” He pet the dog to his left. “And this one is Wilson.” He looked to the dog to his right. “Surprisingly, they are not brothers. Duke is two, and Wilson is just over a year.” He went on. “What do you think, Victoria?” Thor looked at his daughter, hopeful. “Do you think you’ll enjoy having these two around?” 

Victoria grinned, nodding. “Yes!” She got up to go greet the two canines. She sat on the ground laughing as Duke instantly started licking her face. 

Tearing up, you smiled at your husband. He truly was perfect.


End file.
